Abraxas Vladimir Dracula
by ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Harry was given a home and family one night when he was four, and since then he has become a dedicated member to the Dracula family. He loved his father Vladimir and mother Merina and his little brother Ingeras, his life was simple. But when he goes to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, everything changes when he meets the love of his life, and a sinister plot against his life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

It was a cold and wind less night, a young boy no older than the age of four was limping through the forests undergrowth jumping at any sound he heard. Just a few hours prior the boys relatives had pushed him out of their car, and drove off not once looking back. This boys name was Harry Potter, now Harry was a peculiar boy. He liked the night more than the day, and went so far as to avoid the sunlight. Causing him to be very pale, but he wasn't unattractive no on the contrary he was quite handsome. His pale skin was combined with his Raven Black hair and sparkling green eyes, making a very fine young boy. He was smaller than he should be for his age, mostly from the fact that his relatives had malnourished him.

Harry looked around the forest fear shining in his eyes, he rubbed his sore ankle slightly a few minutes prior he had tripped over a overturned root. He glanced upwards towards the night sky, he always found comfort in the stars. He walked towards a low over hanging, and sat down extending his leg slightly. He had no idea where he was or even if he was in England anymore. Harry sighed softly to himself, he knew his relatives hated him but to leave him in the wilderness that was a new kind of cold.

Harry curled in on himself when he heard a twig snap somewhere to his right. He tried to calm his breathing as much as he could, but he felt his heart pounding against his chest. He closed his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He could hear voices floating through the night and then he heard nothing. Harry kept still though for fear if they would come back. He slowly opened his eyes and almost screamed when he saw icy blue eyes staring at him with no emotion. But, before he could he was grabbed and yanked out of his hiding place where he saw a woman and a boy.

The woman had light blond hair and Light blue eyes she was pale and tall, and she had a slender body. Her lips were full and a light pink. While the boy had slightly curly brown hair and Light brown eyes, he was slightly tanner than the woman but not by much. He looked to be younger than Harry by at least two years. Then the man that had grabbed him appeared in front of him with coldness in his eyes. He had shoulder length black hair with ice blue eyes that would flash red at intervals. He had broad shoulders and was well muscled, he was neither tan nor pale. Harry felt fear over take him, he knew he was probably going to die tonight. He looked at the strangers with fear in his eyes.

Then the man spoke he had a heavy Romanian accent. "What are you doing here? Why is such a young boy roaming the woods alone at this time of night." He asked looking at him with cold and calculating eyes. Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat to respond.

"My, my relatives don't like me, so they ummm.. they brought me out here and left me." He responded he saw the woman's eyes as they seemed to catch fire with anger. The man even seemed repulsed at this answer. "If your going to kill me get it over with." Harry said accepting his fate and he stood straighter because of it. He knew he couldn't out run them so he shouldn't try to fight. This made the man examine him even more after a few moments he seemed to have decided. He turned to the woman and boy and said.

"El ni se va alâtura, Mirena, Ingeras. L'tineti pentru mine." He said in Romanian, which concerned Harry. He concerned him even more when the woman and boy walked towards him, and grabbed his arm the man stood in front of him and started to advance on him with a dagger in hand. Harry felt fear build up inside him, he may have knew he was going to die but that didn't mean he was going to be any less scared because of it.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright trust us." The woman said in a comforting voice, that made Harry relax. The man stopped in front of him raised his hand cutting it on the dagger Harry watched as the red liquid fell to the ground. The man grabbed his chin gently with the other hand and raised his bleeding hand to Harry's lips.

"Drink." The command was soft but it still had authority in it. So Harry drank at first he was repulsed by the bittersweet liquid, before he started to like it but he pulled back when he was told. Harry felt fear again build up inside him when he saw the man's face, his eyes now had a reddish tinge and his teeth were now pointed. But, again the woman whispered to him that it was going to be alright and he believed her, and then the man started speaking again.

"Selene auzi rugâciunea noastrâ face acest bâiat într-una de utilizare, sâ-l facâ unul din copiii tâi. Vom ridica si-l protejeze de orice râu, el va fi fiul nostru, vâ rugâm sâ Selene ascultâ rugâciunea noastrâ, acest bâiat merita o familie." The man said he waited a moment before Harry heard a clap of thunder and the man said. "Va multumesc Doamna Selene." And with that the man rushed down and before Harry could do anything he bit down into Harry's neck, Harry felt his blood gush out and he felt pain like he never felt before. The pain was so intense the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was the beautiful night sky with the twinkling stars.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hoped you like the chapter, and what Dracula pretty much said was he should become one of us and that they would protect him.**_

 _ **Oh and for some that may not know already Selene is the Mother of all Vampires.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **10 Years in the Future;**_

 __Abraxas Vladimir Dracula once known as Harry Potter, was running through the forest after a deer. The deer had been alluding him for two days, but he knew as the days past the deer would tire. He ran into a clearing the moonlight casting its silvery glow across the rolling plain. Abraxas crouched down hiding in the tall grass.

The wind was luckily coming at his front instead of at his back. He could smell the musky scent of the doe he had been following, which meant he had to be careful because a buck could be nearby. He slowly walked through the tall grass, careful not to make a sound. He sniffed the air slightly and smelt the doe scent coming closer. Abraxas stilled getting ready to pounce as the unsuspecting deer came closer and closer. But, then the wind shifted and his scent was wafted towards the doe.

Abraxas hoped it didn't smell him, but of course it did. The doe reared up and turned tail and ran. "La Naiba." He cursed softly before shooting out of the grass after the deer. He could hear its hoof beats against the ground of the forest, Abraxas raced up a slight incline and he saw the doe running just a few feet in front of him from below. He picked up his pace and was soon only two feet behind the doe, but that's all he needed. Abraxas shot off of the ledge and straight onto the doe's back. He bared his fangs and bit into the soft meat of its neck. The deer screamed in agony and tried to buck him off but he was resistant.

Finally the doe's movements became sluggish and soon it collapsed. Abraxas quickly got off the dying animals back and kneeled in front of its head staring into its eyes. "Mulțumesc, pentru că fără sacrificiu ta nu aș fi capabil să aducă ceva cu familia mea. Vă mulțumim și sperăm să ruleze Meadows mari de aur în cer. Multumesc." He whispered softly, before he picked up the now dead doe and slung it over his shoulder. When he was smaller he had been against killing anything thinking it was wrong. But, his father had told him that it was either animal or human blood that we drank, and which would you rather kill.

Abraxas always took what his father said to heart, knowing his father would always look out for him. Abraxas journey back to the Castle was easier than his journey from it. He broke through the tree line that bordered one side of his home. He looked up at his home and felt a small smile spread across his face.

The Castle was a slender stronghold with tiled roofs erected from the 14th Century. It commanded the green hills on the edge of Little Carpathians, a subrange of the great chain arcing across Romania.

The Castle was a perfect setting for a Vampire Lord and his family. Tall, turreted, red-roofed, with a massive guard tower, it has thick walls with narrow openings for archers and cannons, iron grates over the portals, and secret passageways. The walls an off white, and it was situated on a cliff overlooking the valley below, as well as the flowing river that had no name. Abraxas walked up the hill towards the Castle. He could hear his familiar Ombré coming towards him.

He reached the arching gates of the courtyard, and entered. Ombré appeared out of the shadows the beautiful Panther moved with grace. Her light blue eyes turned to him, and he smiled. He knelt down and stroked her head, he kissed the tip of her nose when he was getting up, which caused her to purr. He chuckled softly heading towards the large dark oak doors.

He opened the doors, and stepped inside the warm room. He glanced at the hearth and saw a rather large fire burning there but just kept walking. The doe was put down on the large table in the Kitchen. And, Abraxas walked through the halls towards the family room. He opened the doors and stepped inside and was immediately slammed into by a small body. Abraxas chuckled softly and hugged his little brother back. Ingeras had grown a lot since he had first met him. He had curly brown hair that fell just below his ears, his brown eyes had darkened slightly, and he was a little more tan. He was to Abraxas waist but that was just because he was abnormally tall.

Abraxas glanced up and saw his father looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Abraxas gently disentangled himself from Ingeras, and walked towards his father. He dipped his head as a sign of respect and looked into his fathers ice blue eyes that flashed red at intervals.

"Was your hunt successful Abraxas?" Vladimir asked and Abraxas smiled.

"Yes father, the doe I have caught should last you at least three days." He responded. Vladimir smiled at his eldest son pride shining in his eyes.

"Alright let's eat then." Vladimir said easily standing up at his impressive 6 foot 7 height. Abraxas smiled slightly and walked beside his mother, Merina. Ingeras was bouncing in front of the group, happiness shining in his eyes. Abraxas stepped back into the kitchen to see Ingeras practically salivating looking at the doe.

"Close your mouth we don't want a flood." He teased softly, Ingeras snapped his jaw shut with an audible pop, and stared at him with a slight glare. Abraxas simply walked towards a chair and sat down. His little brother quickly situated himself in his lap.

Abraxas ran his fingers softly through Ingeras curls. His mother had reappeared with golden goblets. His father with a dagger that gleamed in the torches light. Vladimir cut the doe's neck slightly and grabbed one of the goblets, allowing the blood to flow into it. He pulled it away when it reached its brim. And, the process continued until all four of the goblets were filled.

His mother said a quick spell that healed the cut on the doe's neck, before taking one of the goblets. Abraxas leaned forward and took one for him and his brother. His father had one in his right hand, he was waiting for him to take a drink first. Since it was custom for whoever made the kill, drank its blood first.

Abraxas raised the goblet to his mouth and took a sip of the dark liquid. He felt the salty sweet liquid pass over his tongue, and immediately felt his hunger dissipate. When they had seen him swallow, his family drank the blood as well. Abraxas finished his goblet quickly and licked his lips for any remaining blood still on his lips. Ingeras had also finished his goblet and set it on the table along side his brothers. Abraxas swiftly got up with Ingeras in his arms, and dipped his head towards his mother and father who were sipping their goblets. And, turned and started heading out the door, but was stopped by his mothers soft voice.

"Remember Abraxas you have to head back to Durmstrang tomorrow." Which caused Abraxas to nod his head, holding a tired Ingeras to his chest. And, with that he turned towards the Entrance Hall, and walked towards the Grand Staircase. He ascended the stairs swiftly and easily, he turned left, and ascended another much smaller staircase. The plush rug making his footsteps none existent. Abraxas turned again into the West Wing of the Castle, he walked down the darkened hallway.

He opened the third door on his right, and walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb Ingeras. He moved through his brothers room with familiar ease. He stopped at Ingeras king sized four poster bed. He moved the dark red comforter and the light red over sheet aside, and placed Ingeras on the bed. Before, putting the over sheet and blanket on top of him. He tugged the curtains closed, and walked towards the other side and did the same. Abraxas quietly left the room, and walked down the hallway towards the end and opened his bedroom door on the left.

Abraxas walked over to his hearth, and lit it up with a quick Incendio. Abraxas turned and looked at his room. The walls were oak paneling, the windows were bay windows covered by light red curtains. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the beautiful gold shined from the fires light. The floor was white oak. While the furnishing was luxurious but not flashy, it was evenly spaced out.

The couches were half couches that were a light brown leather. They had a light gray blanket thrown over their backs. The two couches surrounded a dark oak table, which had scattered parchment across the surface. To the side of the couches were two arm chairs the same colored leather as the couches, but they had a dark red blanket across their backs. On the far side of his room there were two doors, both led to something different. One led to his study while the other led to his bathroom.

Abraxas not feeling like changing just took off his dark red shirt and jeans. He kicked off his boots which landed with a dull thump somewhere. He walked across the plush carpet leading to his bed. His bed was much like Ingeras, a king sized four poster bed. With dark red hangings and lighter red comforter and sheets. His pillows were silver with red trimmed in. He had two night stands on opposite sides of his bed. He pulled his comforter over and laid down. Soon he felt sleep overtake him, and he fell in the deep oblivion of darkness.

* * *

The next morning Abraxas left early in the morning, after saying goodbye to his family. Saying goodbye to Ingeras was the hardest because Abraxas hated leaving him. He was a very protective older brother, and he didn't like being so far from Ingeras. Of course the upside of going back to Durmstrang was that he could see his best friend Viktor.

It took longer than he thought to reach Durmstrang, the sun was starting to go down into the horizon. Abraxas appeared at the end of the mountain trail. He stared at the school he had been going to for four years. The four story high castle may not have been very tall but it was intimidating. The dark grey stones that made up the foundation seemed to look black in the growing darkness. The rolling plains surrounding the school seemed to be making a beautiful song when the wind passed through it. Abraxas loved The Lyngen Alps during this time of year. It wasn't too cold but it wasn't that warm either.

Abraxas glanced at the large lake that was to the west of the school, its rolling waters crashing against the shore. He walked down the path towards the school. He reached the gate relatively quickly and entered the schools large courtyard.

Abraxas smiled when he saw the figure of his best friend sitting on one of the many benches. "I knew you loved me." He said with a smile, Viktor jumped what seemed like 4 feet in the air. Abraxas laughed when Viktor turned a glare towards him.

"That was not funny." Viktor said annoyance tinged in his tone, but his dark brown eyes were sparkling. "It's good to see you my friend." Viktor said after a moment. Abraxas smiled and hugged his friend, before stepping back.

"So how's Karkaroff doing?" He asked worried about the man who was a second father figure to him.

"He was doing fine, the last time I saw him." Viktor replied with a shrug. Abraxas nodded, before asking something that had been bugging him.

"So is it true? That we're going to England for the TriWizard Tournament?" He asked. Viktor only smirked and that was his answer. "What are they thinking, the Tournament was disbanded for a reason. They must be insane." Abraxas said with a laugh.

"Yes, but we must be pretty insane as well, for joining in." Viktor responded with a slight chuckle. Abraxas nodded in agreement, laughter shining in his eyes.

"Come on, we should probably get some rest. If we're heading to Hogwarts tomorrow." Viktor said standing up slightly, and walking towards the large doors of Durmstrang. Abraxas followed still chuckling slightly. They entered the school, the doors shutting behind them with a loud thud.

* * *

Fleur Delacour stared out the window of the large carriage/house. That her and the rest of her year and above were riding in. Along with their Headmistress Madame Maxime. Fleur's younger sister was sitting across the room from her, talking with the Headmistress. While Fleur and her best friend Sophie, were sitting beside each other in relative silence.

Fleur glanced at Sophie, examining her in the sunlight. She had chestnut brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Her hair fell to her shoulders in curls. She had full lips and a thin nose. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel that had multiple shades of brown. Fleur knew she was lucky to have Sophie in her life. Sophie didn't wasn't jealous of her beauty, like other girls were.

She stood by Fleur, and she also protected Gabrielle. Which Fleur was forever grateful for. She was torn out of her musings when the carriage took a deep dive. Fleur quickly looked out the window, and saw Hogwarts for the first time. The seven story castle was beautiful, with its many turrets reaching for the sky. There was a rather large lake, near the school. Its water seemed to be made of black glass. But, it shined with an inner light, that made it look beautiful yet mysterious.

Fleur saw that near the Castle's entrance a sea of multi colored students, with teachers mixed in. She saw boys and girls alike, dressed in blue, red, green, and yellow. She had heard that Hogwarts sorted their students into different houses, but she didn't know that they ranged so vastly. She was again knocked out of her musings, when the horses leading the carriage landed. She had seen a rather large man jump out of the way, and she hoped that he was alright.

Fleur waited until Maxime signaled that it was alright to exit. She along with Sophie stepped into the cool air. Fleur clutched her blue cardigan tightly against her body. Luckily her long blond hair was in a ponytail or else it would be whipping everywhere in the wind. She walked towards the mass of students, and she saw none other than Albus Dumbledore, step out of the crowd. He walked towards Madame Maxime and kissed her hand, welcoming them to Hogwarts.

Fleur was half listening, as she stared across the sea of students. She had noticed upon closer inspection that they also held different symbols on their clothing. The ones in blue held a eagle turning in flight. While the ones in red held a lion rearing back, roaring. The ones in green held a serpent rearing back to strike. While the ones in yellow held a badger turning to look over its shoulder. All in all Fleur thought it was a little strange, but she guessed it was just how Hogwarts was made.

She turned when she heard gasps, and whispers of "Look at the Lake!" In the center of the once calm lake, ripples started to appear. Then what looked like a crows nest of a ship appeared, and as it came closer to shore. More and more of the ship appeared.

The ship seemed to not be slowing down, and she was slightly afraid it was going to crash. But, right when it would have stuck the shore of the lake, it stopped completely. A anchor was extended in to the water, docking the ship. Fleur was impressed at the use of magic needed to stop the ship.

"That was amazing." Sophie whispered softy from beside her, and Fleur nodded in agreement. A long walk way was extended from the ship, and a mass of people appeared walking down it. Fleur noticed that pretty much all the surfers were wearing the same thing. A thick, long fur coat, either dark or light brown. With leather boots, again either dark or light brown. Black pants with a belt, and their shirts were white.

They moved as one, like a muggle military march. The crowd of students parted and three males exited from the throng of people. The one in the center she believed was Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang. His long dark brown hair fell to his shoulder. He had tan skin, and was pretty tall, Fleur guessed.

While the man to the left of him was easily recognizable as Viktor Krum, star Seeker of the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was tan, and had a stocky build to him. He walked Fleur noticed with a slight limp. But, he held himself with confidence.

But, the man to the right of Karkaroff made Fleur's breath catch. He had wavy raven black hair that was styled in to a side part. His skin was neither pale or tan. His eyes were the most beautiful green she had ever seen. They seemed to shine with an inner glow. He had a chiseled jaw and full light pink lips. His nose was thin. He was very tall at the height she guessed of about 6 foot 4. He was lean and muscular.

Fleur could feel her heartbeat pick up, she had never seen, someone as handsome as he was. She glanced at Sophie and saw her staring wide eyed at him. Many people were in fact, some girls were even drooling. But, he didn't even seem to notice as he talked and laughed with Viktor.

Fleur walked with the rest of Beauxbaton but stuck to the back. Sophie had moved ahead of her so she could talk to another one of Fleur's friends Caroline. Fleur shivered slightly against the wind, if she had known how cold it got here. She would have brought thicker clothes. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking up to her. Until she smelt pine with a tinge of mint. Fleur turned her head startled when she felt something warm fall over her shoulders. And was face to face with the most beautiful green she had ever seen.

Sensing her shock, the man in front of her smiled warmly. "I saw you shiver, and since I have enough layers on already, I gave you my coat. You need it." He said kindly, his voice was deep but also smooth. Probably because it had a little bit of British in it.

"You didn't 'ave to do 'zat, but 'zank you." She said with a smile, staring into the sparkling green eyes.

"Your welcome." He replied and they started walking towards the Castle, and when Fleur felt her body finally relax near him, he stopped. He turned to her with a apologetic smile, and Fleur immediately feared the worse. He must have noticed her distress because he immediately, tried to soothe her.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even asked for your name." He said with a smile, and Fleur immediately felt the tension leave her body. Then she smiled kindly at him.

"My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour." She said with a smile. "And, you are?" She asked kindly the man chuckled slightly. He turned to her with a smile that made her heart clench and her face feel hot.

"My name is Abraxas, Abraxas Dracula." He said, and Fleur felt shock consume her.

* * *

 _ **A/N;**_ I hope you liked the new chapter, sorry it had taken so long for me to update. And, I know my French Accent is a lot rusty, but it had been awhile since I lived there. I'm trying to remember. I have also decided that I can't do a Bulgarian accent mostly because I don't want to try and get it completely wrong, so I hope you're not to mad about that.

And I have decided on a few of the pairings for this story.

For Hermione I believe Viktor will be a good choice, of course you can disagree and it can either be Ron or Neville.

For Luna it will either be Ingeras or Viktor

For Neville either Luna, Hermione, or Caroline.

Again I'm sorry about the accent and late update.


	3. Chapter 3

**-On the way to Hogwarts, Durmstrang Ship-**

"Are we there yet." Viktor moaned clutching his stomach. Abraxas glanced at his best friend in annoyance.

"No, we weren't almost there five minutes ago. So we're not almost there now." He said with a sigh. He understood why Viktor wanted to get off the ship. He got slightly sea sick on long voyages. Which Abraxas for the life of him couldn't figure out how he could fly miles in the air and not get sick. But, get sea sick after just a few short miles. Viktor's response was hurling over the side of the boat. Abraxas wrinkled his nose slightly at the pungent smell. Even if he didn't have heightened senses would he find that pleasant. "Why don't you just get a charm to make you not want to hurl after every minute or so." Abraxas said with another sigh at his friends stubbornness.

"No, I will not. I need to be strong for I am Viktor Krum." He said with a boisterous voice that made Abraxas laugh.

"Yes and I am Abraxas Dracula, it's nice to meet you." He said which made Viktor glare at him. Abraxas chuckled and walked away from his sick friend. He honestly couldn't take the stench of the vomit anymore. He walked towards Karkaroff who was at the helm of the ship. He stepped beside his High Master and waited for him to address him. After a few moments of them both staring at the sea, he finally spoke.

"It's good to have you back Abraxas." He said and Abraxas smiled. Igor Karkaroff was like another father to him. He had always been there for him, and Abraxas couldn't ask for a better mentor.

"It's good to be back sir." He responded still staring at the waters.

"How's Krum doing?" He asked and Abraxas glanced at him through his peripheral vision and saw that he was looking at Viktor with a frown.

"I believe he's as fine as you can get, with being sea sick and all." He responded and saw Igor nod.

"He's a stubborn one." Karkaroff sighed with a shake of his head, and Abraxas smiled and chuckled.

"He certainly is sir." He responded with a nod, and saw Karkaroff smirk slightly.

"Go get Krum and bring him to the healer. I honestly don't want to hear his retching anymore, nor smell it for that matter." Karkaroff said wrinkling his nose. Abraxas chuckled and walked back towards his best friend.

"Come on Vicky we're going to go see the healer." He said with a grin. Viktor immediately started to protest but Abraxas grabbed his arm and started to pull him below deck. Viktor tried to fight back but Abraxas superior strength won out. Soon they were in the healers office, with Viktor getting his charm. Abraxas could tell that Viktor was immediately feeling better, but didn't want to show it. Abraxas chuckled slightly to himself at his best friends stubbornness. Honestly he had never met someone as stubborn as Viktor Krum.

But, even though Viktor's stubbornness irked Abraxas to no end. He could never ask for a better friend. Abraxas glanced at Viktor as they walked back up to the main deck. He was muttering to himself on how he was perfectly fine and didn't need that charm. Abraxas rolled his eyes as they reached the top of the stairs. Abraxas glanced up at the blazing sun above him, and smiled slightly. Unknown to the general population some Vampires weren't actually hurt by the Sun. Abraxas had met some of them, and shuddered at the thought of mere mortals meeting them. He never wanted to encounter a True Day Walker again. They were horrible they killed without mercy, and had no order. Unlike most Vampires who only killed when hungry they killed whenever they had the urge. And they killed whoever they wanted even other Vampires.

Abraxas was glad that he had the skill of walking in the sunlight, but was also glad he wasn't corrupted with the greed and power it caused. He knew that when his father and mother had found out about his skill. That they wouldn't have hesitated to hurt him. And, Abraxas didn't blame them for if he had ever hurt any of them especially Ingeras, he would never forgive himself. But, luckily he had shown quite quickly that he wouldn't harm anyone. He knew his father and mother were glad that he wasn't corrupted.

Abraxas sighed softly to himself as he walked towards the edge of the boat. He stared in to the endless life the ocean brought. The never-ending cycle that made the ocean so strong and beautiful. Abraxas had always loved the ocean and loved visiting it whenever he could. Abraxas glanced at Viktor who was talking to Karkaroff about Quidditch. He smiled softly and walked towards them, already ready for the argument to come.

* * *

 **Time Skip a Couple of Hours;**

"No the Holyhead Harpies are better than the Toyohashi Tengu!" Viktor shouted waving his hands in the air.

"Nope they almost beat one of the best Quidditch Teams ever the Gorodok Gargoyles. So in my book they are better than the Holyhead Harpies." Abraxas said smugly crossing his arms.

"Yes almost, but they didn't." Viktor said continuing to wave his arms.

"They were one of the closest to ever beat them." Abraxas said with a shrug. They had been arguing about this for an hour now. But, neither one of them would back down. Abraxas could see that Viktor was about to burst, which made him smirk. He knew how angry his friend could get, and was ready for the show that was about to begin. He saw Viktor open his mouth and smiled softly.

"Vie znaete sŭs sigurnost, che naĭ- Kholikhed kharpii sa po-dobri ot Toyohashi Tengu. Znam, che ste privŭrzhenik na Kholikhed kharpii i dori ne se opita da go otreche! Sega vŭrkhu drug vŭpros v rŭka, kak mozhe da vi kharesva Holyhead kharpii, kogato otborŭt na Bŭlgarskata kuidich e naĭ-dobriyat v ligata! Iskam da kazha khaĭde Abraksas ne imate nyakakvo chuvstvo na vsichki! I oshte neshto, az ne se poluchi tova kak mozhete dori da smyatate, che Toyohashi Tengu sa v dori v sŭshtata liga kato Kholikhed kharpii. Iskam da kazha, che e ludost. Napŭlno lud i v momenta dori ne moga da vi gledam." Viktor exploded his body shaking with anger. Abraxas couldn't help but burst out laughing. His best friend got passionate about only two things. What he thought was right and Quidditch. The latter more so than the former.

"It's not funny!" Viktor yelled returning back to English. Which again caused Abraxas to laugh again. Viktor mumbled something and walked over to his bed.

"Aww. Vicky are you upset because I didn't agree with you." Abraxas said with a cheeky grin. Viktor glared at him but his eyes were starting to sparkle. "Come on Vicky you know you can't stay mad at me." Abraxas continued his grin widening. He saw Viktor roll his eyes, but saw the smile playing on his lips.

"Go to bed you Tengu loving freak." Viktor said blowing out the lamp that was beside his bed. Abraxas chuckled and layed down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling of his cabin. The rocking of the ship against the waves lulling him. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes, and let the darkness take over him.

* * *

"If we don't get there soon I swear I'm going to kill someone." Miguel Hutchinson a 6th year muttered as they stared out the Windows of the portals. Abraxas had to agree with Miguel for once. They had been on the ship for at least for 4 days. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't had to have submerge the ship entirely underwater. Karkaroff said it was protection so no Muggles saw them.

Abraxas understood it at first, but as the days grew the need for fresh air became stronger. Everyone including him started to become grouchy. They didn't like the feeling of the stuffy air, and even though the ship was large. There was barely anything to do. Viktor was one of the worst, he liked the wind on his face. But, being inside the ship for hours on end was grating at his nerves. Abraxas sighed in all honestly he didn't like the stuffy feel either. It brought him back to the cupboard all those years ago. He mentally shuddered at the memory. Then he reminded himself that he wasn't that boy anymore. He wasn't lost and scared. He had a family now, not one posing as one.

He had a loving father, mother, and brother. Caring friends that supported him and tried to make him better. But, still at times he felt like he really was a freak that his uncle said he was. That he really wasn't worth anyone's time. Abraxas sighed softly trying to rid himself of such depressing thoughts with happy ones. His years with his family, and meeting Viktor for the first time. But, still at the back of his mind he could still feel the doubt residing there. But he pushed it down and decided to stay focused on the happy moments, and not dwell on his past. A past that he would like to forget but knew he never could.

Abraxas turned slightly when he heard running feet coming towards them. The door burst open that led out into the hallway, and Gabriel Abert came rushing in with a smile on his face. "We're almost there! Get ready because we will be getting off soon." He said with a smile on his face. Abraxas heard a collective sigh of relief from the group, and he couldn't help but grin. Finally they would get to Hogwarts. He had heard about the legendary Wizarding School and had always wanted to see it, and now he could. He walked with the rest of the students towards the main deck. He could feel the boat tipping upwards, and was glad that their were charms to keep them in place. They were soon on the deck and the fresh air felt like heaven to Abraxas. He sighed as the cool air of Scotland hit him.

He hadn't been this near the U.K. since he was younger. But, at least he remembered the coldness of the winters and fall. Abraxas then turned to look at the amazing building that was Hogwarts. The beautiful seven story tall castle took his breath away. With towers and turrets reaching for the sky as if wanting to grasp the sun. Abraxas saw a sea of students near the entrance of the castle, and was impressed by the sheer size of Hogwarts. He then noticed another group of students near a rather large carriage. Abraxas realized after a couple minutes of examining the students. That they were the other school competing in the Triwizard Tournament. Beauxbaton he believed the school was called. He also believed that the school was somewhere in France.

As they grew closer at an alarming speed he heard gasps. He couldn't help but grin at their reactions, but he knew that Karkaroff knew what he was doing. As they drew neared he stepped beside Karkaroff and Viktor stood on the left of Karkaroff. They stood in the middle of the group and held their heads high. Abraxas felt the boat suddenly stop. Abraxas glanced at Viktor and saw that he was grinning. Abraxas chuckled slightly and moved forward with the rest of the group. Even he had to admit they moved together in perfect synchronization.

"Look at all the beautiful women here." Viktor whispered with a wink and Abraxas chuckled. He saw Karkaroff raise his eyebrow, but didn't comment. Abraxas looked around and saw that Hogwarts was more beautiful up close. The castle seemed to gleam in the sunlight, and Abraxas watched as magic seemed to hum through the walls. He then turned when Karkaroff was being greeted by none other than Albus Dumbledore. It took him a moment to realize that a lot of girls were openly staring at him. Of course he tried not to get bothered by it.

"Viktor it looks like all the girls are interested in me, but all the Quidditch obsessed boys are into you." Abraxas whispered and laughed at Viktor's look. He then noticed a girl he hadn't noticed before, and felt his breath catch. She was tall and willowy and had an air of grace about her. She had silvery blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, and large deep blue eyes. She had fair white skin, and what he could see of her smile, very white and even teeth. He bad never seen anyone quite as beautiful as she was. He knew she had to be at least half Veela having met the beautiful race before.

"But, it looks like only one has caught yours." Viktor whispered back with a smile, and Abraxas grinned back. He watched as she moved at the back of the group, and frowned when he saw her shiver. He immediately went over to her. He didn't know why but he didn't like seeing her in any sort of discomfort. As he was walking he took off his cloak and held it in his hands. When he believed he was a good enough distance from her, he gently put the cloak on her shoulders. She seemed startled and he knew he had just ripped her from her thoughts. He stared into her deep blue eyes that held so many emotions that it was amazing. He had never seen such expressive eyes before. Abraxas not wanting to come off as alarming to her smiled warmly.

"I saw you shiver, and since I have enough layers on already, I gave you my coat. You need it." Abraxas said in what he hoped was a kind voice.

"You didn't 'ave to do 'zat, but 'zank you." She said and Abraxas felt happiness fill him at hearing her beautiful voice.

"You're Welcome." He replied as they started walking towards the castle again. He could tell she was feeling relaxed near him, but remembered something that he should have done when he had first gave her his cloak. He stopped and immediately felt her go rigid beside him. Abraxas glanced at her with an apologetic smile on his face, and he saw fear flash across her eyes. Immediately he tried to soothe her not wanting to see that fear again.

"I'm sorry, I haven't asked for your name." Abraxas said with a smile, and he saw the tension leave her body. He gave himself a round of applause mentally for soothing her. He then saw her smile kindly at him, and immediately felt his heart swell.

"My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour." She said with a smile. And, Abraxas couldn't help but think that the beautiful name matched her perfectly. "And, you are?" She asked kindly and Abraxas couldn't help but chuckle at how polite she was. He had never met anyone quite like Fleur. He turned to look at her and smiled softly and saw that a blush crossed her face.

"My name is Abraxas, Abraxas Dracula." He said, and he immediately saw shock enter her eyes. And, he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong now.

* * *

 **A/N; So yeah I pretty much left you off in the same place as the other chapter. But, I hoped you liked it anyways. I wanted you to see Abraxas journey to Hogwarts. And, I have been getting comments about how this story is so off with the Dracula Legend. And, I know I wanted it that way. If I wanted Dracula to be what he actually is this story would be much darker. So I decided to use the Dracula Untold characters. I am sorry though that some people found displeasure in that though.**

 **Again I hope you liked the Chapter. And I'm also sorry for all the misspelled/missing words autocorrect can only do so much. And, I also want to apologize for all my slip ups in calling Abraxas Harry.**

 **Translation on what Viktor said; Y** **ou know for a fact that the Holyhead Harpies are better than the Toyohashi Tengu. I know you are a fan of the Holyhead Harpies and don't even try to deny it! Now onto another matter at hand how can you like the Holyhead Harpies when the Bulgarian Quidditch team is the best in the league! I mean come on Abraxas don't you have any sense at all! And, another thing I don't get how you can even think that the Toyohashi Tengu are in even in the same league as the Holyhead Harpies. I mean that's insane. Completely insane and right now I can't even look at you.**

 **~ ShakespearePoet101**


	4. Chapter 4

The shock that he saw running through her eyes made him frown slightly. He didn't understand why his name would cause such a reaction in her. Of course his surname was Dracula, but that could be explained by being coincidental.

"Is everything alright?" He asked his frown still in place. His voice seemed to snap her out of it, and she smiled slightly.

"Yes, everyzing is alright. I hope to see you again Abraxas." She said as they reached Hogwarts main doors. Again he just frowned slightly wondering why she had a big mood change. He saw her start to take of his coat and he gently touched her hand, and smiled softly at her.

"Keep it, I really don't need it." He said softly and he saw her smile again this time a little wider.

"Zank you, you are really to kind." She said and all he did was nod as she disappeared inside. He stared at the spot she was just in perplexed at what just happened. One moment they were getting along fine, and the next she barely spoke to him. He frowned slightly as he to went inside of Hogwarts. His mind was working over their conversation together, and the only thing that stuck out to him was her name. Her name sounded familiar and he didn't know why.

"There you are Abraxas, I was looking everywhere for you." Viktor said appearing in front of him. If it wasn't for his superior senses, Abraxas knew he would have screamed like a little girl. Luckily he didn't, and instead he glared at his best friend.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. You're lucky I didn't punch you." Abraxas said with a shake of his head. Viktor only looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah sure you would have Abraxas." He said with a smirk. "Come on we are sitting at the Slytherin's table." Viktor said as they reached another set of large doors. Abraxas turned to him with a frown.

"Slytherin?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Viktor seeing his error quickly explained.

"Slytherin the House of the Serpents from what I have been told so far the other three are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." Viktor said, and Abraxas nodded as they entered what appeared to be the Great Hall. Abraxas immediately felt gazes on him, and he did his best to ignore them. He also did his best to ignore Viktor's chuckling. It was a running joke between them on who could attract the most attention, and right now Abraxas assumed he was winning with that one. At least with the opposite gender. He glanced at the rows of students looking at him, and he felt slightly self conscious.

He never really liked being the center of attention. He didn't like knowing that so many people were fascinated by him. Like he was some sort of fascinating specimen that had to be looked and gawked at. Of course he had his moments when he did like having a crowd of people around him, but that crowd would mostly consist of family and close friends. Abraxas moved towards the end of the Slytherin table and sat down. From there he could examine his surroundings undisturbed. His father always told him that if you were in a foreign environment then always make sure you have some clue on where you stand. Since for the fact that the people who are from here know the landscape better than you. His father also drilled it into his head that you should always have a surprise up your sleeve. Keep the enemy guessing, and you might come out unscathed

Abraxas looked around the room, and quickly learned something. The red and gold table were by far the loudest people he had ever heard. If he had to guess than he would guess that they were the Gryffindor's. Abraxas had to restrain himself from wincing when their boisterous laughter rose. Gods he had never in his whole life heard anyone that loud, and he had been at a Vampires festival celebrating Selene. And, those could get out of hand really quickly to put it simply. While the table he was sitting at with the Slytherin's was quiet and reserved. Abraxas noticed that the people sitting at this table exuded an arrogance that he didn't find appealing at all. He didn't like arrogant people to put it simply. No one had the right to think they were better than someone else. No matter who that person was, no one had that kind of authority.

They also seemed to have a coldness about them. That was also not so appealing. Now Abraxas knew cold, he understood it. But, these people brought cold to a whole new level. While the yellow and bronze table held a sort of submissive quality. Now he wasn't saying that was true but it seemed like it. Mostly because if he had to guess it was from years of being treated like they were lesser. Treated like they were the House of rejects, and after so many years they started to believe it. The only House that actually seemed to have an abundance of different personalities was the blue and bronze table.

The people sitting there were collected, but they weren't to loud or to quiet. They weren't cold but they weren't warm and welcoming either. He saw people who looked like they were having a friendly conversation to people who looked like they were having a serious debate. Then he noticed that the Beauxbaton students were sitting at that table, and he quickly looked for any sign of Fleur. He found her towards the end of the table talking with a chestnut haired teen, and a younger girl probably around his own age that he deducted was most likely her sister. He noticed that many boys around the room were openly staring at her, but she didn't seem to care as she laughed with the two girls. Another girl Abraxas noticed soon joined them appearing out of nowhere. She was pretty with auburn hair and light blue eyes.

Abraxas glanced at the other Beauxbaton students, and saw that most of the girls were glaring hatefully at Fleur. He frowned slightly at their attitude towards the kindness that was Fleur. He then realized that with Fleur being at least half Veela that she could steal any boy. Although Abraxas hoped that she wouldn't, but the other girls either didn't know that or didn't care. Jealousy was a very powerful emotion that could dictate how someone behaves. Even if that person didn't deserve the hateful wrath of jealousy.

"Earth to Abraxas, come on buddy. I know I'm hot, but you don't need to totally faze out." Viktor's teasing voice cut off his musings. Abraxas glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Oh you're hot? The definition must have changed recently then." Abraxas said and chuckled at Viktor's mock wounded expression.

"You wound me my friend." He said over dramatically while clutching at his heart causing Abraxas to laugh.

"You're such a Drama Queen." He said shaking his head at his best friend.

"Finally someone agrees with me." Baldrik another one of Abraxas friends said with a grin. At Viktor's shocked look Abraxas and Baldrik burst out laughing. They high fived one another when they saw that Viktor was starting to pout.

"I am not a Drama Queen, maybe a King..." Viktor trailed off when they again started to laugh. Of course it was drowned out by the Gryffindor's, but it was still loud. Earning them some annoyed glances from the Slytherin's. They ignored it though and continued talking and laughing throughout the rest of dinner. Although Abraxas ate nothing that was offered. He would sometimes glance at Fleur and catch her looking at him, but she would quickly look away whenever he caught her. Dinner was winding down when Dumbledore finally stood up with a bright smile.

"Now that everyone is here and well fed it is time to discuss the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced and immediately Hogwarts students started to applaud and stamp their feet in excitement. Abraxas had to refrain from rolling his eyes at them. They obviously didn't realize how dangerous this tournament actually was. "Now to prevent any casualties we have decided that only students 17 and older can enter the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued and immediately many students screamed in outrage. But, Abraxas was staring at the old man with respect. He was saving the younger kids who were foolish enough to enter their names.

"At least some people at Hogwarts can think." Viktor muttered only low enough of Baldrik and Abraxas to hear, and they nodded in agreement.

"Now we have two new guests besides Durmstang and Beauxbaton. I would like to formerly introduce Ludo Bagman Head of the Department of Magical Games and Barty Crouch Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. They along with the Headmasters and Head Mistress of each school will be acting as judges." Dumbledore said and gestured to each individual man. Ludo Bagman Abraxas remembered that he was a Beater, those days were long behind him now. He had light blonde almost light brown hair, and light blue eyes. He was slightly chubby and had light skin. He still held himself like a Beater, and on his left breast pocket there was a insignia of a hornet. He had a big grin on his face, and he seemed to be jumping with excitement.

While Barty Crouch was a entirely different story. Crouch had short grey hair with a neat parting, which was almost unnaturally straight and had a narrow toothbrush moustache. But, unlike Bagman he didn't smile or wave in the slightest. Dumbledore waved his hand in a manner saying that they could speak. Of course Crouch stepped forward.

"Now the rules have been set no one under the age of 17 shall enter the Tournament. Each competing school is allowed one Champion to represent them during the Tournament. Students wishing to participate write their names and the school they attend on a piece of parchment, and enter it into the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet is an impartial judge, and selects what it considers to be the best student from each school. At the appointed time, the Goblet ejects the names, making each selected student the official Champion for their school. Each selected Champion is then bound by a magical contract to see the Tournament through to the end. Each Tournament consists of three tasks designed to test the Champions' courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, and magical ability. These tasks are exceedingly dangerous and differ from year to year. Champions receive marks in each of the tasks from a panel of judges, consisting of the headmasters or headmistresses of the competing schools. Each Champion is supposed to stand alone during the Tournament, receiving no outside help from anyone, including friends and teachers. Cheating is frowned upon." Crouch explained in a curt voice. Abraxas noticed that after his explanation the students that were angry about not being able to join looked sedate.

And, they had a reason to. This Tournament is a lot more dangerous than he thought it was. He mused and glanced at his best friend, and knew Viktor was slightly worried. He had told Abraxas in confidence that he wanted to join, and now he looked unsure. Abraxas nudged Viktor's shoulder gaining his attention, and smiled encouragingly. Viktor smiled back somewhat but his eyes were attaining the usual sparkle Abraxas was use to.

"Now for the main attraction of the Triwizard Tournament, the Triwizard Cup!" Crouch said his voice showing some emotion. With that he waved his wand and a sheet on a stand Abraxas hadn't noticed before flew off. Standing on a pedestal in a display case was a silver cup. At least 11 inches tall and it seemed to glow a beautiful blue. There were engravings on its handles that looked like ivy leaves, but he wasn't sure. Many seemed to be mesmerized by its beauty, and after a couple moments of silence Dumbledore stood up.

"Hogwarts, let's entertain our friends in the best way we can, all stand!" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands. Abraxas heard many people grumble and even the Professors looked annoyed. But, the students and staff complied with the Headmaster and stood up. Abraxas frowned slightly wondering what was about to happen. "Maestro, if you will!" Dumbledore said to a very small man who looked slightly like an elf. A tune started and the students and staff started to sing.

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please. Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees. Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff!"_

Many of Beauxbaton and Durmstang students stared, but Abraxas laughed and started singing along. Which earned him many stares but he didn't care. Soon he and Viktor were standing up and singing with grins. Soon more and more Durmstang students joined in, and Hogwarts students seemed shocked by it, but Dumbledore seemed to like it. Finally after the tenth encore Dumbledore waved his hand signalling everyone to sit down. Abraxas and many of his friends were still grinning and/or chuckling.

"Now after that beautiful rendition of one of my personal favorites. Off to bed!" Dumbledore announced and Abraxas knew he could get to like the witty and wise Headmaster. He along with his friends stood up and headed out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, and towards the Black Lake. Abraxas looked around for the High Master but couldn't find him, and deducted that he had stayed behind. Sooner than he thought he was standing in the room he shared with Viktor. His friend already asleep Abraxas sat staring at the wall thinking about the days events, and the mystery that was Fleur Delacour. He couldn't understand why she had reacted to his name so strongly. He also couldn't figure out why he felt like her knew her.

With a sigh Abraxas blew out his bedside candle and layed down, and stared at ceiling shrouded by darkness. Even though he could see it as clear as if it were daytime. Sometimes he wished he couldn't see in the dark because Viktor always told him that's where he liked to think the most. Besides being in the air on a broom that is. He said that not having your senses for a time was peaceful for him. Because he didn't have to worry he could just be, and stow away in in his mind. Of course it wasn't that easy for Abraxas. Being a creature of the night he was impervious to its darkness. He knew it was a valuable asset, but he just sometimes wished he could melt away into his own mind, and just be surrounded by darkness. Which was why Abraxas loved sleep so much. Because, it brought him the one thing he couldn't have while awake. Even though he didn't really need it. It was a nice reprieve away from the hustle and bustle of daily vampire life.

But, he would never in a million years regret becoming one. Because if he didn't he wouldn't have his mother, father, and brother. He wouldn't be the same, and he was forever grateful to Selene for granting him with a family, and a different life. Of course, he always wondered what would of happened to him if his Aunt and Uncle would have kept him. Nothing good he could imagine that much. He would have probably went to Hogwarts, but then he would have never of met Viktor.

All in all Abraxas was glad he became a vampire even though it did have its setbacks. With a sigh Abraxas closed his eyes, and was immediately lulled into the dark embrace of sleep.

 _oOo_

 _"Come on Abraxas we are a going to miss the fireworks if you don't hurry up." Ingeras whined as he continued to pull on Abraxas sleeve. Abraxas chuckled slightly at his brothers impatience, and quickly finished the page he was on and put his bookmark in._

 _"We won't miss anything Ingeras. Remember we can just run to the festival." Abraxas said chuckling while standing, and headed towards the courtyard of the castle. It was like this every year they went to Hora de la Prislop, and every year Ingeras freaked out that they would be late. Even though they never were. Abraxas stepped out onto the courtyard and saw that Ombré was asleep. He chuckled at his familiar softly, and continued walking towards the festival._

 _"Come on Abraxas, we really will be late if you don't hurry up." Ingeras whined appearing by his side. Abraxas glanced at his little brother and smirked._

 _"What has father told you about whining Ingeras?" Abraxas asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _"To never do it, but Abraxas you know I love this festival. Please can you hurry up." Ingeras pleaded and Abraxas smiled._

 _"I'll race you." He replied and immediately took off running._

 _"Not fair." Ingeras shouted running after him laughing. The wind felt amazing on his face, and he couldn't help but laugh as he ran through the forest. He scared a flock of birds as he ran passed a tree, and fish as he ran through streams. He could hear Ingeras laughing as well from behind him, and Abraxas saw the familiar lights of the festival. He slowed down slightly so Ingeras could catch up with him as he reached the lining of trees near the festival. But, instead of slowing down as well Ingeras slammed straight into him causing him to lose his footing, and fall. He tumbled with Ingeras into the festival as a mess of limbs. Instead of getting mad at each other they both started to laugh._

 _"Boys must you be so competitive?" Merina asked appearing above them with a sigh. Immediately they stopped laughing and stood up dusting themselves off._

 _"Sorry mother." They both said bowing their heads. Merina simply stared at them with softness and chuckled._

 _"Come on your father's waiting." She said and led both boys towards the table that they always sat at. Abraxas noticed his father sitting beside a man he had never seen before. The man was extremely short and quite plump, with a little, very pointed black beard. Beside the man sat one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He saw men openly staring at her with clear want in their eyes, and he had school his features so they wouldn't show the plain disgust he felt. She had beautiful blonde hair and looked to be quite tall. She had deep blue eyes that shined with mirth._

 _His father noticing them smiled which caused the two new guests to look over at them. Abraxas smiled slightly in greeting while Ingeras hid slightly behind mother._

 _"I believe you two have not met my son's. Abraxas my eldest and Ingeras my youngest. Boys this is Monsieur Delacour and his wife Apolline Delacour." Vladimir introduced them and Abraxas dipped his head in respect. He had heard about the Delacour's and how they were a big deal in France._

 _"It is very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Delacour." Abraxas said again dipping his head in a sign of respect._

 _"Oh I like a young lad that respects 'is elders." Monsieur said and Abraxas felt a small smile play across his face._

 _"I believe you should meet my two girls. Fleur and Gabrielle." Apolline called and Abraxas immediately liked the Delacour's. They were different in their own quirky way._

 _"Yes mama." Came the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Abraxas glanced at the two girls that suddenly appeared by the table. It was clear who was older. The eldest daughter glanced at him and he smiled slightly. She returned it after a moment._

 _"I would like to introduce my daughter's Fleur and Gabrielle. I believe Gabrielle is close to Abraxas age. Oh won't they make great friends." Apolline said with a slight smile, but Abraxas was enraptured by the eldest daughter. And, he knew he would become great friends with one of them just not the youngest._

 _oOo_

Abraxas bolted up from his bed as he was awoken from his dream by hungry pangs from his stomach. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he didn't remember her right off the bat. He would always remember that festival and days that followed it. He had quickly become good friends with both of the Delacour daughters. They had spent the festival getting to know each other, and just having a good time. But, that had to be what? Four years ago?

He had tried to keep in contact with them, but the hectic schedule in being a student at Durmstang interfered with that, but there wasn't a day that went by that he wished he had just sent at least one letter. He just couldn't believe that he hadn't remembered Fleur. She was still considered one of his best friends. With a sigh Abraxas got up quietly and slipped on some boots and a light jacket. While getting ready he heard Viktor murmur ""No, no, no...these chickens aren't for eating. These are my guests." And, Abraxas had to restrain himself from laughing and waking his friend. He turned towards the door and he slipped out of the room and ship without a sound. He padded over to the forest he had seen when they had first arrived. He sniffed the air for any sign of warmth or the familiar scent of animal blood.

His ears strained to pick up any noise no matter how small. He stalked slowly and calmly around the edge of the forest until finally he heard something. He stilled immediately and crouched slightly. He could feel his fangs grow in his mouth. He sniffed the air again and caught the scent of a rabbit. He slowly crept towards the smell of the rabbit until he sensed it was only a few feet away. He waited for it to make its appearance so he could pounce. Finally after a couple of minutes of waiting the rabbit appeared. Sniffing at the ground not aware of the predator so close to it.

With a skilled and precise lunge Abraxas broke the rabbits neck so it wouldn't have to suffer. He picked up the still warm body, and started to drink from it. The salty and metallic liquid washed down his throat sedating his hunger. Once he was sure his hunger was sated he gently put the rabbit down, and started to dig a hole. Once he figured it was deep and wide enough he put the rabbit in it, and buried it. He had learned that just because something was weaker didn't mean that it didn't have its own importance in the world. The rabbit although small was important to him because it kept him alive. Of course, bigger animals did as well, but rabbits made it so he didn't have to waste. He knelt down beside the rabbits grave and bowed his head in respect.

"Vă mulțumim pentru sacrificiul tău. Cu el am poate crește direct pe, sper că veți găsi pacea oriunde te afli. Multumesc. Sper Tyfva veghează asupra ta." He said softly and stood. He started heading back towards the ship with two things in mind. One he really needed to talk to Viktor about his sleep talking issues and two he needed to fix his relationship with Fleur and Gabrielle. The latter more important than the former. He just hoped they could forgive him.

* * *

 **A/N; Sorry guys it has taken so long, but life has become super hectic. I know not an excuse for being lazy and neglectful to my stories. I am working on Perseus Jackson God of the Fallen right now.**

 **What Abraxas said after he killed the rabbit. '** **Thank you for your sacrifice. With it I can live on, I hope you find peace wherever you are. Thank you. I hope Tyfva is watching over you.' Tyfva is the Goddess of Fertility in my mind. Because rabbits are the symbol for fertility, I thought it made sense.**

 **I hope you liked the Chapter, and I'm sorry if it's a little short and/or dumb. I am also sorry for all my errors in spelling or missing words, as well as calling Abraxas, Harry or some other name.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; I just wanted to write a few things before the chapter. One, I am sorry about all the misspelled/missing words. I wrote this chapter on my iPad, and autocorrect can only do so much. My fingers could also have slipped and hit another key without me realizing it.**_

 _ **Another thing is that this story will contain Bashing, and those receiving the Bashing are.**_

 _ **Moderate to Heavy Bashing; Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley (depends on the chapter), Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown. *There are more I just can't think of many right now.***_

 _ **Another note is that Harry/Abraxas will have mentors in this story.**_

 _ **Mentors; Albus Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff, Severus Snape, and Vladimir Dracula. (The first two more so than the latter two. Mostly because Vladimir won't show up until a certain chapter... But I won't bore you with those details, and Severus will be doing other things for Dumbledore, but he will help Abraxas.)**_

 _ **I have also changed so that the other schools arrived in September (mid to late) so The Goblet of Fire will choose on Halloween.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **\- ShakespearePoet101**_

* * *

Abraxas learned a lot over the last couple weeks. One of those things was that trying to get Viktor to break his habit was hard. Harder than he actually thought. He tried everything just short of hexing him, and the problem still wasn't solved. He tried duck tape and that worked for a couple days, before he realized he could rip it off in his sleep. He also tried a silencing charm, but Viktor somehow got around that as well. Finally Abraxas just decided to not sleep and opted to walk around the forest on Hogwarts grounds. Which he learned was called The Forbidden Forest. Which made him want to explore it more. Abraxas made sure though to always be back before sun up.

The other thing he learned was that Fleur could hold a grudge. Even though she wasn't outwardly rude, Abraxas could just feel that he was unwanted. Gabrielle as well could hold a grudge, and he wasn't blaming them in the slightest. He knew that not being in contact with them wasn't the problem, but the fact that he forgot about them. That was unforgivable, but Abraxas hoped they could find it in their hearts to forgive him. He had done everything he could think of, but to no avail. He couldn't seem to get them alone either. They were usually guarded by the brunette Sophie and the red head Caroline. Of course if he wanted to go to psychical means to get to them. He knew for a fact he would win, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not the ones who were offering Fleur and Gabrielle companionship.

He also learned that by showing the Delacour sisters such attention, he was making more and more people jealous albeit unintentionally. He had seen on multiple accounts girls glare and insult them, and had to interject on many of those occasions. He couldn't believe that those girls were acting jealous. When he had seen that they had boyfriends. Sitting right beside them when they went on their psychopathic rants.

He also learned that many of the boys from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons didn't like him. For whatever reason they felt threatened by him, but what he believed is that they should get new girlfriends. Not ones that have a wandering eye, and they should also get some self control.

Abraxas sighed to himself he was currently sitting in a rather large oak tree. He was watching as the sun started to rise. Washing the world below it in its warm embrace. At least one good thing came out of coming here. He had made a friend in the form of Muggleborn Hermione Granger. She was an intelligent and friendly bookworm from Gryffindor. She was surprisingly not as loud as her House-Mates. He remembered when he first met the lovable nerd.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

"Come on Abraxas, it's a nice day outside. Why can't we go flying?" Viktor whined as the two best friends walked towards Hogwarts library.

"Because if you are to become Durmstang's Champion, which I have no doubt that you will. You need to start to practice more, and I am here to help you." Abraxas responded airily as they entered the large room. He had heard about Hogwarts library, and its sheer size, but he was amazed on how big it actually was.

He glanced at Viktor and knew that even though his best friend didn't like books, he was amazed. "Come on Vicky we need to get to work. I know you are rather good at defense, but your offense could do a lot of work." Viktor nodded in agreement. So that's how they spent most of their day. Searching through dusty tombs to try and find spells that Viktor would be able to cast. Abraxas decided to look for something that related to wind. Since Viktor knew and was familiar with it.

He had read many books about elemental magic, and he knew it would be complicated, but he was confident that it would work. Abraxas read that one had to be able to become one with his or her elemental, but the different elements had different difficulties. Like Air and Water were the easiest to master for the fact that they were the most compliant. While Fire and Earth were harder to win over. For the fact that they were guarded and angry. Maybe Earth about 200 years ago was easy to persuade, but now from all that humans had destroyed. It has become bitter and angry to the ones who took from her. While Fire was fiery and destructive in its power. Even though for that fact all the elements worked side by side in harmony.

Abraxas knew that Viktor could harness Air if he tried hard enough. Maybe not become a master, but he would he able to use it enough to get passed and maybe win the Tournament. He glanced up when he heard snoring, and he saw Viktor pretty much passed out across from him. Abraxas sighed softly, and kicked his friends shin. Which effectively woke him up, and earned him a glare. He only smirked and went back to reading. He was halfway through his page when the sound of voices reached him. He glanced up and saw that Viktor was still reading which meant that he was hearing something because of his lineage. He trained into on the sound of the voices. He knew it was wrong, but the voices sounded angry. To angry to just be a small argument.

"I have told you a million times Ronald, I will not do your essay for you. It's your own fault that you waited till the last minute to do it." Came a rather cold female voice.

"Oh come on Hermione just do this for me, and some people might actually talk to you." Came a second voice which Abraxas summed up to be Ronald.

"The only reason they will talk to me is to make me do their essays and I won't do it. You're on your own Ronald, I will not help someone cheat. Now I can help you write it, but that is all that I will do." Hermione responded and Abraxas felt a spark of pride directed towards Hermione for being so strong. Ronald obviously didn't share his sentiment if his response was anything to go by.

"No wonder you have no friends Granger. You're a Know-It-All with no purpose whatsoever. You say you're so smart, but you don't help anyone. Just face it Granger no one likes you, and we really don't care if you exist or not. We only tolerate you because you bring us so much points." Ronald snarled and immediately Abraxas stood up from his chair and he started to walk towards the voices. He knew anger was clear on his face from the looks of the other students he passed. He knew Viktor was following him, and was glad. He had a feeling he knew who Ronald was. In his haste to get to them he almost missed Hermione's response.

"I don't help you lot because you don't want just help, you want me to do all the work, and I won't do that. And, I honestly don't care that I have no friends I wouldn't want to be friends with any of you anyways." Hermione snarled back, and Abraxas could practically feel the shock radiating off of Ronald. Abraxas rounded a corner and found immediately who he was looking for, and he was right he did know who Ronald was. He was one of the biggest fan boys he had ever seen for Viktor. Abraxas observed the scene in front of him. A girl around his age, Hermione, was sitting at one of the tables. While Ronald stood above her doing his best to look intimidating.

"Why don't you just learn to do your essays on time, and stop making other people feel awful because you're inadequate." Abraxas said making his presence known. He saw shock flash across Ronald's face before anger filled them.

"Yeah and who's asking you? I don't need advice from a wizard who comes from a dark school." Ronald said, and Abraxas had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the boys stupidity. Obviously he was one of the prejudice ones. One of the ones who thought everything that was labeled dark was evil. Of course Abraxas knew that many things dark weren't the nicest of things, but that didn't mean they didn't help people in some way.

"So you are saying I am dark?" Came another voice, and Abraxas had to hold back his grin. He saw Ronald's eyes grow wide with shock as Viktor stepped from the shadows with a scowl.

"No no of course not." Ronald said shaking his head furiously.

"But, you just said that Abraxas was dark for going to Durmstang. A school I have attended since I was eleven years old." Viktor said his scowl still in place. Abraxas glanced at Ronald and was immediately reminded of a fish out of water. With his wide and bulging eyes and gaping mouth moving trying to figure out what to say.

"I think you should leave before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." Abraxas said glaring at Ronald, and at least Ronald got the look and quickly left. Abraxas turned his gaze to Hermione and looked at her with an apologetic smile. He walked over to her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Abraxas it's nice to meet you." He said with a smile, and he saw her staring at him with shock. Finally after a couple moments of silence she shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger and it's nice to meet you as well." She said with a smile of her own.

Abraxas moved and sat across from her. Viktor appearing by his side and sitting down as well. "Are you alright?" He asked staring into chocolate brown eyes. She only smiled softly at him.

"Yes I am fine. I've been bullied since First Year for being a 'Know-It-All'. I am used to it by now, but I have been getting sick of it." She explained softly and Abraxas felt anger fill him. He hated bullying with a passion. It was so wrong on so many levels. He understood about being mean to defend someone else or yourself, but to torture someone else psychologically for the fun of it. It was just so wrong to him, and to see someone look so resigned to it irked him.

"Well you will not have to get sick of it anymore. Because I am here and I will not let anyone else do this to you. I promise." He said, and he knew Viktor was promising as well even though silently. Hermione looked shocked before gratitude filled her eyes, and she smiled.

"Thank you, no one has ever said anything like that to me before." She said softly and Abraxas again felt anger pierce his heart.

"Well Hermione Granger you better get use to it, because Viktor and I aren't going anywhere." Abraxas said with a smile and he knew that he had just began a friendship that would last a lifetime.

 ** _-Flashback End-_**

Over the next couple of days Abraxas became great friends with Hermione, and to say she was brilliant would be an understatement. She was easily the best witch of her year maybe even in Hogwarts student population. She was also one of the sweetest and loyal person he had ever met, and he couldn't figure out why anyone would be mean to her. Although she did sometimes talk a lot Abraxas found that mostly endearing. She also usually questioned on how he knew what was happening with Ronald, and he always replied that he had overheard it. Which usually sedated her.

His and Viktor's friendship with Hermione spread around Hogwarts like wild fire. She quickly became an object of jealous gazes and rude comments. Although Abraxas and Viktor acted as a buffer for most of them. They were both keeping their promises and not allowing anyone with a hateful intent near Hermione. Hermione also helped them research spells to help Viktor, and they both clapped when Viktor tossed his name into The Goblet of Fire.

Hermione became good friends with Baldrik as well, and he also protected her. So yes Hermione was one of the only good things that came from his trip to Hogwarts. He stared as the sun started making the waters of the Black Lake shimmer like glass. Scotland really was beautiful in Autumn. He knew today was a big day. Today would change people's lives, because The Goblet of Fire was choosing its Champions today. The event that everyone was waiting for was finally afoot. Abraxas really wasn't in the mood today though. For the fact that his birth family was murdered today. He had read books about The Boy-Who-Lived, and about what made him special. He didn't feel special though his mother and father were dead, and he survived. Two good and noble people died that night, and he survived. What made it worse is that they most likely died protecting him. Knowing that they most likely wouldn't survive.

Abraxas didn't remember them that much. He only remembered that night from dreams, but he hadn't had one for awhile now. All he could remember was sparkling green eyes so like his own, and a bark like laughter. The laughter was near a hazel eyed man who was by a man with sparkling gray eyes. Then the dream changed and all he could see was a flash of green light, and a pain stricken scream, and then total darkness. He was always awoken at that part by either his mother or father. They never spoke they just stayed there with him until he could fall back asleep. They were like his Guardians from his inner demons.

Abraxas looked over the rolling fields. The sun catching his eyes and causing them to glow. He looked at the castle, the stronghold that was Hogwarts, and couldn't help but admire it. Hogwarts was definitely a mystery he wanted to figure out. Abraxas turned his head when he heard his name being called. He hopped down from his perch in the oak tree, and walked towards the sound of the voice calling his name.

He found Viktor and Hermione standing near the entrance of Hogwarts. When they saw him they grinned, and he smiled back. Hermione rushed over and hugged him and with a chuckle he hugged back.

"It's good to see you 'Mione." Abraxas said and pulled back.

"Are excited Abraxas? Because I know I am, simply from the fact that I know Viktor will become a Champion." Hermione gushed and bounced with excitement. He glanced at Viktor, and saw him staring at Hermione fondly. Abraxas couldn't help but smirk slightly. For days he had wondered if Viktor had a crush on Hermione. Now he knew that the answer was a big fat yes.

"Come on Hermione, Abraxas, let's find something to do while we wait." Viktor said and both Hermione and Abraxas nodded. Abraxas couldn't help but wonder as they walked into Hogwarts, what tonight would bring.

* * *

They ended up spending the whole day in the Great Hall playing Exploding Snaps and Wizards Chess. Abraxas won all the games of Wizards Chess, and he tied Hermione with Exploding Snaps. Viktor who's pride was still wounded from losing so much was pouting. But, he got better when night fell, and students started entering the hall for dinner.

Abraxas could feel the excitement of the student body as they ate. Finally after what seemed like forever the food vanished. Dumbledore stood up and all the tables moved towards the wall. Surprisingly it wasn't cramped which was something Abraxas was glad for.

Suddenly the Goblet that was situated in the center of the room lit up a brilliant blue. After a couple moments of silence it turned red and spit a piece of paper out of itself. Dumbledore easily caught it and cleared his throat.

"The Champion for Durmstang is Mr. Viktor Krum." Dumbledore announced and immediately all the Durmstang students cheered. Abraxas watched as Viktor rose and walked towards Dumbledore. He knew that his best friend was shocked, and Abraxas couldn't blame him. Even though Abraxas knew he would become the Champion. Viktor was led to a room to the side of the Great Hall, and disappeared. The cheering seized when the Goblet turned red again.

Another paper was spit out and Dumbledore caught it. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Ms. Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced and again cheering erupted from the crowd as Fleur stood up and walked to where Viktor went. Abraxas was immediately happy for Fleur, and he was glad that she would be the one representing Beauxbatons. Abraxas noticed though that not many Beauxbatons people cheered. He turned when the Goblet turned red again, and he could hear Hogwarts students breath catch.

Dumbledore caught the paper that was spit out. "The Champion for Hogwarts is Mr. Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore announced and immediately the yellow and bronze table erupted into cheers. Abraxas cheered as well glad that they finally got a chance at glory. Cedric disappeared to where the other Champions were, and Dumbledore turned to look at the crowd of students.

"Well this has been an eventful night. The Champions have been chosen and the Tournament will begin on-" Dumbledore cut off as the Goblet turned red again. Immediately the students and professors there frowned as the Goblet ejected another name before extinguishing. Dumbledore snatched it from the air and Abraxas saw eyes widen behind half moon spectacles. Dumbledore worked his mouth for a moment before whispering a name, his voice filled with shock.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

 _ **A/N; I hope you liked the chapter, and don't worry everything will make sense next chapter. I wouldn't reveal Abraxas secret identity so soon.**_

 _ **I am also figuring out Perseus Jackson God of the Fallen, and I hope to be done by either Monday or Tuesday but I don't know.**_

 _ **And, to answer why those people are being Bashed.**_

 _ **Ron because he didn't like Hermione in the first place, Harry brought them together.**_

 _ **Lavender because she is Ron's girlfriend and would do anything for or with him.**_

 _ **Dean Thomas because he is Ron's new best friend since Harry isn't there.**_

 _ **And, Ginny Weasley because she is jealous of Hermione.**_

 _ **Again I hope you liked the Chapter.**_

 _ **\- ShakespearePoet101**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"You chose._  
 _You chose._  
 _You chose._

 _You chose to give away your love._  
 _You chose to have a broken heart._  
 _You chose to give up._  
 _You chose to hang on._

 _You chose to react._  
 _You chose to feel insecure._  
 _You chose to feel anger._  
 _You chose to fight back._  
 _You chose to have hope._

 _You chose to be naïve._  
 _You chose to ignore your intuition._  
 _You chose to ignore advice._  
 _You chose to look the other way._  
 _You chose to not listen._  
 _You chose to be stuck in the past._

 _You chose your perspective._  
 _You chose to blame._  
 _You chose to be right._  
 _You chose your pride._  
 _You chose your games._  
 _You chose your ego._  
 _You chose your paranoia._  
 _You chose to compete._  
 _You chose your enemies._  
 _You chose your consequences._

 _You chose._  
 _You chose._  
 _You chose._  
 _You chose._

 _However, you are not alone. Generations of women in your family have chosen. Women around the world have chosen. We all have chosen at one time in our lives. We stand behind you now screaming:_

 _Choose to let go._  
 _Choose dignity._  
 _Choose to forgive yourself._  
 _Choose to forgive others._  
 _Choose to see your value._  
 _Choose to show the world you're not a victim._  
 _Choose to make us proud."_

 _\- Shannon L. Alder_

 **A/N; The basis of the quote sort of fits this chapter.**

* * *

Silence. It reigned across the hall like a thick blanket. He could hear nothing else, but the deafening silence. It was like the world itself stopped as well. The sound of the wind seized and the sounds of the woodland creatures halted. The Earth seemed to have stopped spinning. Then like a spell was broken people started yelling in shock. Abraxas saw that Dumbledore was taking it all, but then the announcement came back to him, and he froze. He knew if he could he would have grown paler. He had read about the the Goblet of Fire, and it's magical properties. He knew about what happened to people who defied its choice. The best possible consequence was getting their magic stripped from them, and the worst was death.

He didn't want either understandably. He knew that although he had changed his name and species. The Goblet wouldn't care, it wouldn't care because it had chosen and nothing would change its mind. Nothing would make the contract end, and nothing would save him if he didn't compete. Then another problem appeared, he couldn't compete as himself. Not without everyone in the Wizarding World knowing who he was, and the backlash could harm his family. He frowned slightly and stared across the hall at Dumbledore, and knew what he had to do. He knew it was risky and he knew that if he failed everything would change, but there was no other choice.

He would compete as Harry Potter. Which would mean that the Boy-Who-Lived would return and change the Wizarding World forever.

* * *

It was a couple minutes after dinner. Which had been spent in relative silence and shock. Luckily Viktor had not noticed and had happily eaten his dinner. Abraxas was glad that his friend was chosen, but he was disheartened that he had to compete against him. He knew he was skilled at magic, but his luck was something that really presided over everything else. His father had called him the luckiest person in the world. Abraxas had to agree with him because when he was little he got into a lot of trouble, and not the young adolescent trouble. No he got into trouble with werewolves and other vampires, but he always somehow was able to get out of it.

Abraxas hoped that it wouldn't change during the Tournament, but he wasn't sure. If it made sense he was the luckiest and unluckiest person. He was unlucky enough to get into terrible situations, but lucky enough to get out of them relatively unscathed. One of the many was how he got to be named The Boy-Who-Lived. He was currently heading towards Dumbledore's office. At first he didn't know how to get there. Than like a blessing two Professors walked by talking about how they needed to go see Dumbledore immediately. If his plan was to work he would need the wizened wizards help. He had decided that the only person that would be able to help him was Dumbledore. He was powerful enough to make the glamor charm that he had envisioned. He knew he looked like Harry Potter (Duh), but the Harry Potter he was envisioning was scrawny and to small for his age. Not at all like himself, Abraxas also decided to make a back story for where he had been.

He decided to say he had been at an Orphanage in a small town far away from Surrey and Scotland. That he had been kept from going to Hogwarts because he never got his letters, and only now did he have it in him to run away, and he was led to Hogwarts because of the Goblet of Fire. It had been pulling on his magic, leading him towards the school he was supposed to go to. He knew the only way the people would be able to believe his story is if Dumbledore backed him up. Which was another reason why he needed the Headmaster help.

He just hoped his plan would work, and that no one would get hurt in the process. He stopped around a corner and listened to one of the Professors say the password. _"Cockroach Cluster."_ Abraxas frowned slightly at the odd password, but shrugged it off. He watched as the two Professors entered the now revealed spiraling staircase, and knew he had to wait for whatever was going up in Dumbledore's office. He just didn't know that what was being said would be a little to close to home.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

In all his years he never thought he would be as surprised as he was tonight. He knew there was still much to see and learn. For one cannot simply know everything there was to offer. Since the world came up with new surprises everyday, but this surprise was intriguing yet horrific. If Harry Potter's name had been drawn from the Goblet. That meant he was alive, and that brought a whole new slew of questions. Where had he been all these years? Why wasn't anyone in Magical Britain able to find him? But, the worst to him was; What could have happened to the boy?

After all it has been 13 years since he had last seen Harry, and he was regretting ever putting him with the Dursley's. He had believed that it was the only way possible to keep him safe, but now be realized that he was terribly wrong. He hadn't expected for the boys own relatives to abandon him. When he had first learned of his disappearance he immediately went to Privet Drive, and to the Dursley's address. He had been met with a different family. That told him the Dursley's had moved out at least 7 years ago, and they had met them. They didn't have a black haired child with them. He had never felt so much shock and anger before. He had left without another word, and quickly returned to Hogwarts. That night he had grieved for the child that had been lost, and since then he had done anything in his power to try and find Harry. He owed it to the boy and his parents. Everyday he blamed himself for what happened to Harry. It was his fault that he was gone, and it was his fault that the boy had to grow up with such horrible people. Minerva had tried to tell him, but he hadn't listened and now he wished he had.

He looked up and when he heard a knock at his office door, and not a second later Minerva and Severus came storming in. "Is it true Albus, is Harry Potter really alive?" Minerva asked her eyes shining with suppressed tears behind square rimmed glasses. Dumbledore sighed and interlocked his fingers in front of him. He knew that Harry's disappearance had hit Minerva the hardest. For she had been there when they had dropped him off, and she had done nothing to stop it. Had done nothing to stop them from putting the child into the devils lair.

"Yes it is true Minerva. If Harry Potter's name was evicted from the Goblet than his magic is potent and very much alive." He replied and saw the affect his words had on the two Professors.

"How is this possible Dumbledore?" Severus asked a slightly harsh tone in his voice, and Dumbledore looked at the man that had lost so much, and was given so little in return.

"I do not know Severus, but if Harry is alive than that means he will be coming to Hogwarts, and we will learn what has happened to him." Dumbledore said.

"Albus do you really expect him to compete? He is but a child, a child that has not learned magic like the others. He will have a severe disadvantage compared to the other competitors." Minerva said an exasperated look taking over her face.

"Minerva is right Dumbledore. No matter how much I hate to admit it." At that comment the Potions Master was thrown a sharp glare from the Head of Gryffindor, but he ignored it and continued. "But, what she does say has a valid point. Harry has not had his years of training like the others. Maybe if he was at Hogwarts than he would have slight favor going for him, but not much. Now though he has had no training whatsoever. If he is to compete it will be like offering him to Death." Severus said with a stern tone. Dumbledore nodded his head a look of sadness taking over his features. He knew exactly what they were talking about. Since the same problems had been in his own mind from the moment Harry's name came out of the Goblet.

"I know the risks of him competing, but the consequences of him not competing are much more heavier. If he does not compete than his magic will be stripped from him or he will be killed for not living up to his end of the contract." He said and saw anger flash across both of the people standing in front of him faces.

"What contract Albus. The boy hasn't been seen for _13 years!_ There is no record of him ever attending Hogwarts or any other magical school. He has quite literally become a ghost that no one can find. Which means there is no way that he could have put his name in the Goblet." Minerva said anger laced into her words.

"I know that Minerva but it does not matter. His name has come out of the Goblet so he must compete. No matter how much we wish he didn't." Dumbledore replied evenly his eyes boring into one of his closest friends.

"We understand that Dumbledore we do, but that does not mean we will stand idly by, and allow the boy to offer himself up like bait." Severus said and Dumbledore frowned slightly at the man's words.

"What do you mean Severus?" Dumbledore asked cautiously noticing the man's stiff profile.

"I mean Dumbledore, when Harry comes to Hogwarts I will see fit to personally train him to the best of my abilities. Minerva and I have also discussed and she has agreed to train him as well." Severus said staring at Dumbledore as if daring him to refute his words. On his part Dumbledore was astonished that the two Professors were getting along so well. He had never seen them so set on doing something together. Dumbledore nodded absent mindedly.

"Very well, but remember you cannot help him figure out the Tournament, but you can train him to have a fighting chance, and remember I will always be here to help out." Dumbledore said and he saw the two Professors shoulders droop slightly as the tension left them.

"Of course not Albus. We would never endorse cheating isn't that right Severus?" Minerva said with a raised eyebrow. The Potions Master only nodded, and headed towards the door. Minerva soon following and he was soon left alone in his office. With a sigh Dumbledore rubbed his temples relieving the stress. He had no idea if what he had agreed to would help Harry, but he hoped it would. Only time would tell, but for now he would like to get a good night's rest. He rose from his chair when another knock came from the door. Dumbledore frowned slightly, but said; "Come in," nevertheless. He wasn't expecting to see one of Igor's most prized students standing at his threshold slightly fidgeting, but he smiled nonetheless.

"How may I help you M'boy?"

* * *

 _'1,622, 1,623, 1,624, 1,625, 1,626, 1,627, 1,628, 1,629, 1,630.'_ Abraxas counted in his head as he continued to the count the number of bricks on the wall. He couldn't believe the sheer size of the one wall in front of him. It was interesting and fascinating knowing that Hogwarts was so big. Even though he was starting to get bored counting all the bricks on one of its walls. It felt like it had been forever since the two Professor's walked into Dumbledore's office. Obviously what was going on in Dumbledore's office was important. He had tried on multiple occasions to use his superior hearing, and figure out was being said, but there were either extensive and powerful silence charms around the office. Or the two Professors and Dumbledore were in his office sitting in silence, but the former was a lot more likely. Simply from the fact that he would have been able to hear their breathing and heartbeats. As well Abraxas knew that whatever the Professors needed it was not sitting in silence.

He had given up after his fifth failed attempt, and instead set his mind onto counting the bricks of one of Hogwarts walls. Abraxas stilled when he heard the sounds of footsteps, and immediately pressed himself to the wall blending in with the surrounding darkness. He watched as the two Professors walk right in front of him, and down the hallway. He didn't move until he was sure they were far enough away. Slowly and cautiously Abraxas walked towards the gargoyle that hid Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Cluster." He said somewhat hesitantly, and immediately the gargoyle jumped to the side and revealed a spiraling staircase. He stepped onto the staircase, and immediately headed up. He reached the door a short time later, and stared at the dark oak door. With a slight fidget Abraxas raised his hand and knocked. After a moments time a voice from within said. "Come in." Slowly but surely Abraxas opened the door, and saw Dumbledore standing near his desk. He saw a bewildered expression pass across Dumbledore's face, and suppressed himself from fidgeting. But, after a moment Dumbledore smiled and said. "How may I help you M'boy?"

Hearing the kind greeting Abraxas felt his tension slightly leave him. He stepped into the room and looked around. _It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat._

Abraxas turned his attention back to the Headmaster and smiled slightly. "I was wondering if you could help me sir?" He asked and immediately saw Dumbledore's bewilderment.

"Why ask me lad? Why not ask your own Headmaster?" He asked moving to sit behind his desk, and gestured for Abraxas to sit before him. Abraxas easily complied and sat down.

"I need your help because although I trust Karkaroff with many things. This is a matter that I believe only you can help me with." Abraxas replied and he saw Dumbledore nod slightly.

"Sherbet Lemon?" He asked offering Abraxas a tin can full of the lemony candy. Abraxas shook his head although he was smiling slightly. "No one ever seems to want one." Dumbledore muttered while popping one into his mouth. "Now M'boy what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked after a moments silence.

"I need your help to make a glamor charm for me." Abraxas said and he saw Dumbledore frown.

"Why would you need such a thing?" The Headmaster asked. In response Abraxas quickly took the pendant he always wore out from under his shirt. It was a simple glamor charm that his mother had made for him. The pendant itself was on a silver chain and it was made out of a black marble. It had a rune symbol on it that Abraxas guessed made the glamor charm work. He remembered when his mother told him to never take it off. He took it to heart and up until this day he had never taken it off. Abraxas glanced up at Dumbledore and saw that he was watching him with a quizzical look.

"This is a glamor pendant that my mother made for me when I was little." Abraxas said and he immediately saw Dumbledore's eyebrows raise.

"Why do you have such a thing lad?" Dumbledore asked with a slight frown. Abraxas only smile slightly at Dumbledore's question.

"I have this because the pendant isn't that powerful, but it gets the job done. Instead of changing my whole appearance like most glamor items do. This pendant only locks onto one certain aspect of myself that I would like to have hidden. But, it only works when I have it on or else the charm will break. That is until I put the pendant back on." Abraxas explained and he saw Dumbledore nod.

"What aspect have you hidden lad? And, if you already have a glamor pendant than why would you need me to help you?" Dumbledore asked and again Abraxas only smiled.

"It is not what I want hidden now. It is what I want hidden when I take it off." He replied evenly, and Dumbledore's frown grew.

"What do you mean lad?" He asked and Abraxas smiled as he took off his pendant, and he could feel the tingling on his forehead. He watched as Dumbledore's eyes went to his forehead and he watched them widen. The shock that was burning inside the older wizards eyes was very easy to see.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked staring into Abraxas eyes, and Abraxas could only nod. Immediately Dumbledore was up out of his seat and hugging him. Abraxas hugged back happy that Dumbledore was so accepting of him. "How is this possible?" Dumbledore asked when he was seated once again behind his desk.

Abraxas smiled and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. "I will tell you everything, but you have to listen and ask questions later." Abraxas said and Dumbledore nodded. Abraxas knew that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning was one of excitement. Abraxas was beyond excited to get his plan underway. He had spent the night explaining his life to Dumbledore, and what his plan entitled. At first Dumbledore was a little put off by the whole thing, but he was soon onboard with it. They had decided that Abraxas would be waiting out by Hogwarts gates for Dumbledore or someone else to get him, and Dumbledore would welcome him to Hogwarts.

Abraxas knew that they had to be careful with what they were doing. He decided that later he would bring his friends in on the plan, but not yet. He had to make sure that everyone was fooled by it first. Once he was sure that his plan wouldn't fail than he would bring in his friends. Abraxas was currently heading towards Hogwarts main gates from Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had told him about a secret passageway that would lead him into Hogsmeade. Abraxas had been put under his glamor before going into the passageway. Which made it ten times more important not to get caught. He glanced down at himself and he had to say Dumbledore did an amazing job at his glamor.

He had untidy jet black hair, and his normal startling green eyes that were almond shaped. He was a lot smaller than he was used to at about a height of 5'7 or 8. He had paler skin as well like porcelain. Overall he was fine with his appearance except for his round rimmed glasses on his face. Of course, they weren't real glasses but it was annoying to him to where them. He was wearing a faded gray T-shirt, and faded blue jeans with the ankle fabric tattered slightly. He wore a ripped black hoodie, and the hood was drawn over his head. His sneakers were white and had mud and grass stains on them. All in all he looked exactly how he wanted. He unconsciously rubbed his forehead where his scar was. He didn't understand why he was doing it, but it was most likely because he wasn't used to it being there.

He stopped in front of Hogwarts gates, and stared at the large imposing metal. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to come and get him. It came sooner than he thought when a man appeared at the gates. The man was staring at him with wide eyes, and he quickly opened the gates. Abraxas cautiously walked into Hogwarts yard, and he heard the man close the gates behind him. Soon he was in front of Abraxas again and he was smiling slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Potter. My name is Argus Filch I am the Caretaker of Hogwarts." Filch said holding out his hands and Abraxas shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. So that is what this place is called." He said staring at the castle in amazement, and he saw Filch nod.

"Yes. Now come on we have many people wanting to meet you." Filch said and Abraxas nodded his head. He followed Filch towards the familiar doors of Hogwarts, and was gestured in by the Caretaker. He stared at everything he saw in amazement even though he had seen it before. He was still amazed at the sheer beauty of Hogwarts. Filch lead him towards the familiar doors of the Great Hall. The man turned around and said.

"Wait here just a moment." Filch said and Abraxas nodded. Filch went into the Great Hall leaving Abraxas behind. He looked at the large Entrance Hall in wonder, and he couldn't help but imagine what could have happened if he had went here. What house would he have been in? What sort of friends would he of had? Would he have been happier here? The questions were a steady stream in his mind. Abraxas pulled down his hood so he could see better. He heard the doors open again and he turned and saw that it was Filch.

Filch gestured him into the Hall, and Abraxas followed. The minute he stepped into the Hall though everything quieted down. He could feel so many stares on him as he was lead to the Staff Table. Whispers followed in his wake as he passed. Whispers like; "Is that really the _Harry Potter_?"

"He's kind of small for his age, don't ya think?"

"I don't know I think he's kind of cute."

He had to suppress himself from fidgeting under the heavy attention. He looked up and saw Dumbledore staring at him with a smile. Dumbledore was already out of his seat and standing in front of the Staff Table. Filch lead Abraxas up to him and then stepped to the side. Abraxas stared at Dumbledore with a quizzical expression on his face, and Dumbledore only smiled his eyes twinkling.

"Welcome Harry. To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore announced and immediately cheers reigned across the Hall, and Abraxas knew that his plan had been set in motion. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 **A/N; I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry also for anyone who was displeased with this. I also wanted to add that some Bashings might be taken down a peg for later chapters.**

 **Thank you to HollowedPerseus17 for your help on this chapter. You are an invaluable help and I'm so glad you help me. If you have any questions about this chapter PM me. I am also sorry about all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	7. Chapter 7

_"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_  
 _Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,_  
 _It lies behind stars and under hills,_  
 _And empty holes it fills,_  
 _It comes first and follows after,_  
 _Ends life, kills laughter."_  
 ** _― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit_**

* * *

As the cheers of Hogwarts students filled the hall let's travel far away from the merry school. Let's travel far across the Scottish plains, and passed little villages dotted through out the country side. Across the sea and towards a small town in Hungary a meeting was afoot. Filled with the type of people that not even Voldemort would want to face alone. The figures dressed all in black sat surrounding a table in the town of Visegrád. Their faces hidden beneath their hoods. The darkness seemed to pull towards them as they stared at one another. As if it was trying to grasp them and hold them in its clutches. Finally when the clock struck midnight their meeting officially began. The figure sitting at the front of the table linked his fingers together, and spoke his voice barely above a whisper.

"I have heard, as I believe that many of you have as well, that Harry Potter's name has been drawn from the Goblet of Fire," He stated softly. "Does anyone know if that is true or not?"

"Yes my kýrios it is true. The boys name has been pulled from the Goblet, and to my knowledge from my informant in the school he has returned, and is officially back at Hogwarts," One of the cloaked figured responded to their leaders question, and the leader nodded his head in contemplation.

"Good good that means our plan can finally begin, but first I want all of you to see exactly what he knows. I do not want him to surprise us and have our plan be ruined because of our incompetence," He said and the other cloaked figures nodded.

"We understand kýrios. What will we do when we are done with our observation?" Another hooded figure asked.

"We kill the boy and anyone that tries to stand in our way. Find out his weaknesses and exploit them or bring them directly to me. Make sure that we keep the upper hand," He said coldness laced into his tone.

"Of course kýrios. What if the Tournament kills the boy first?" One of the figures asked voicing a concern that many of the other members felt, and the kýrios looked at him with a inquisitive look.

"We will have to make sure it doesn't. By any means necessary keep the boy alive, until it is our time to strike. The boy cannot die, and if he does from a force that is not us. Then the pain you feel will make you beg for death. Do you understand me?" The leader asked but the authoritative tone made it seem like a demand, and all the figures nodded. "Good, you have your orders. GO!" The kýrios shouted and immediately all the figures stood up and disappeared into the shadows until only one was left.

"Are you sure we should really do this?" The man asked his long time friend.

"Yes, it is the only way to restore the balance in this world. The boy must die, and he must die by the end of the year," The kýrios said with an emotionless voice. "I hope you are not thinking of doing something that could compromise our mission."

In response the man only smiled and easily replied. "I would never betray you, I am just wondering if this child is really the answer of bringing the peace back."

"Of course he is, he is the only thing that the prophecy could be talking about, and I will not have anarchy fall once the boy comes of age," The kýrios snapped and immediately the other man nodded.

"I understand, I am sorry for doubting you," He said bowing his head in a sign of surrender and respect.

"I am glad that you understand, and I will allow your slip up to pass only because of our history but do not let this happen again," The kýrios hissed coldly and the man nodded his head.

"I won't my kýrios."

"Good now you are dismissed. You have much work to do, and I hope you hurry in doing so," The kýrios said and once again the man nodded.

"Of course my kýrios, I will leave immediately for my Intel," The man said while getting up with unnatural grace.

"Good," The kýrios said and as the man was turning to leave the kýrios voice stopped him. "Oh and Raoul don't disappoint me again, not like the last time," He said with coldness and the man simply nodded again.

"I won't my kýrios," The man, Raoul, said softly before disappearing into the shadows.

"Good because if you do the boy won't be the only one that will die," The kýrios said staring at the spot where the man had just disappeared. The kýrios soon got up and headed for his study. He needed to contact some of his informants and ask them for information about Harry Potter. Only one thing was set in his mind, the boy would die by the end of the Tournament. He would make sure of that, and _nothing_ would stand in his way.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I am sorry that it is so short. I promise the next one won't be, but this chapter plays a big part in the overall story. I am sorry about all the misspelled/missing words. A final quote on what Raoul was thinking throughout this.**

 **"The days of our lives, for all of us, are numbered...We know that. And yes, there are certainly times when we aren't able to muster as much strength and patience as we would like. It's called being human."**

 **And, yes Raoul will become an impacting character in this story. And, no the kýrios is not Voldemort and has nothing to do with Voldemort.**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there is a reason behind it. Very recently my brother was diagnosed with Leukemia. Some of you might know him as Jaded Emperor. As well my father and brother died in an accident, and writing was my outlet during that time, but now that my younger brother was diagnosed with Leukemia I don't think I will be able to update for a while. I am sorry if that angers anyone.** **I have also been admitted into the hospital due to a surfing accident during one of my competition's.**

 **I hope that this note doesn't seem pointless, but I just wanted you all to know. I hope to update soon though I promise. I have put this on my more popular stories so it is seen more, but again I hope I don't anger anyone. (I know I put a lot of Authors Notes).**

 **Again though I can never show my gratitude fully for all your support on my writing. I hope to update soon to show that gratitude, and thanks for your support. Thank you for all you support and I hope my hiatus doesn't last long.**

 **I love you all!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been a year since I continued this story. I just wanted to say before you all continue into this chapter of Abraxas Vladimir Dracula, that this chapter is a little weird to say the least, and that I hope you all can bear with me. Though I promise the next chapter will be completely normal. Well as normal as this story can get, and it will include the First Task (yay).**

 **Though I hope you all like the chapter.**

 **Love you all!**

 **-ShakespearePoet101**

* * *

 _It was cold, but it wasn't. It was the type of coldness that seeps into your bones, but caused you to be warm. Like a slight breeze on a midsummer night. Abraxas had no idea where he was. He narrowed his eyes trying to be able to cut through the surrounding darkness. It's color or lack thereof seemed to suffocate him. Abraxas was used to the vibrancy of life around him. The sharp hues of the sunlight around him to the heartbeats of living beings. It was disconcerting to him that everything was so, dead. There was no color, there was no sound, and there was no life._

 _All Abraxas could see and feel was the suffocating darkness. Like the sky itself was bearing down upon him. Wanting to crush his very existence. There was nothing around him and no sound could be heard. That was until a soft voice whispered from behind him. The whisper was to soft for him to hear and then it came again from behind him. No, that wasn't right. It wasn't behind him, it was around him. The voice seemed to circle around him, like a shark that had just found its prey and was slowly circling it. Waiting to strike when he least expected it, which was disconcerting to him because he was usually the predator not the prey._

 _It came again whispering across his ear like an errant wind. "Darkness is a strange substance isn't it?" the voice asked with a voice like silk, though before Abraxas could respond it continued. "Like ice it has three states solid, liquid, and gas, but with a twist. Since it is a sort of mystical material, it doesn't fall under the laws of science, only able to change states by the user. In solid form its almost completely black aside from a very tiny shade of red at its centre, like a candle in the dark, when a non-user touches it its like getting winded, if hit by a sharp point it will penetrate and quickly infect. As a liquid its thick; sticky, and has a pungent smell of ink, it can act like quicksand or just plain coat and suffocate people. As a gas its quite strange it is able to pass through solid material with ease, suffocate, and eat away like acid. As a whole Darkness is an odd thing."_

 _The voice finished its little monologue with a dark chuckle. The chuckle sent shivers down his spine. Finally Abraxas found his voice once again. "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _The voice once again chuckled before answering. "Because dear boy it may just save your life. I wouldn't want you dying before I have a chance of enacting my plan now would I?" the voice said with mock confusion, though his words caused his heart to freeze. Horror spread across his heart like a wild fire._

 _With a quivering voice, Abraxas spoke. "Why would you want to kill me? I have done nothing to you," Abraxas shouted at the surrounding darkness. Only to be met with a dark chuckle, although this time it had no humor behind it._

 _"Dear boy you're entire existence is what you have done to me, but no matter you will find out soon enough why it's best that you look into shadows instead of through. Have a good dream, Abraxas or should I say Harry?" the voice asked with a dark laugh, the type that sent shivers down the spines of any that heard it. It held absolutely no emotion expect for a deep greed and coldness. The likes that Abraxas had never heard before._

 _Though before Abraxas could say or do anything. An explosion of colors surrounded him and after being surrounded by darkness for so long. It nearly blinded him. Though before the light truly enveloped him, the voice once again spoke._

 _"Remember Harry, not everything is as it seems and not everyone is who they say they are. When you feel lost look to the darkness and it will guide you to where you need to go."_

 _Then there was nothing._

* * *

"HARRY!" the shout came out of nowhere and instinctively Abraxas shot up and wrapped his hand around someone's neck. Ready to defend himself if necessary. Though he quickly saw that it was not needed because it was just Viktor. Abraxas immediately released his best friend, who immediately shot back coughing.

"Sorry, you startled me," Abraxas said with a small smile. After the events of the previous night, Abraxas was allowed to sleep with the Durmstang students. At least until he was sorted into his house. Abraxas on his part felt bad that he was lying to his best friend but it was necessary for the time being. Hopefully soon enough Abraxas would be able to tell him and Hermione.

Viktor's voice startled him out of his musings. "It's quite alright I understand why you did it. Though hopefully it doesn't become a habit," Viktor said with a rueful smile.

Abraxas smiled back before a frown etched across his features. "So why did you wake me up?"

"Dumbledore wanted to see you, he said that he could sort you today. Which I don't know what that honestly means, but good luck to you all the same," Viktor said with another grin and with a pang Abraxas realized that Viktor didn't see him as his best friend any more. Just as a fourteen year old who had been tossed into the mix.

Abraxas immediately got up and nodded. "Thank you for waking me, and thank you for taking me in. Though I thought all Durmstang students had a roommate?"

"Oh, we do but mine needed to head off to do something for our Highmaster. He should be back by the first task though," Viktor said with a grin his eyes sparkling, and Abraxas knew he would have to tell his best friend sooner rather than later. If not for Viktor than his peace of mind of being two people at once.

"Well hopefully I'll get to meet him. Again thank you so much and I hope I see you around," Abraxas said with a grin as he of left the room and soon after the ship. Abraxas made quick work of the trek to Dumbledore's office. He couldn't help but let a little part of himself be excited about getting sorted. Soon enough Abraxas was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk waiting for him.

"There you m'boy, I was hoping you would get here before breakfast," Dumbledore said appearing suddenly in front of him.

"I'm not one for lateness sir," Abraxas said with a smile.

"No you aren't are you," Dumbledore said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Now to the task at hand, the sorting. All you have to do is put on the hat, and he will do the rest for you."

Abraxas looked to where Dumbledore was gesturing and saw an old, battered hat. Though Abraxas knew first hand that looks could be deceiving. So he wouldn't put it past the hat or Dumbledore to try and trick the general populace by its appearance. Abraxas gently grabbed the hat and sat down into an available seat. He stared at it for a moment before putting it on.

Abraxas closed his eyes and briefly remembered his dream as darkness washed over him. Soon enough just like in his dream a voice whispered to him.

 _"So Harry Potter finally decides to join Hogwarts after all this time. Or should I call you Abraxas?"_

Immediately Abraxas stiffened before the hat let loose a warm chuckle. Much unlike the one in his dream. _"Oh don't you worry my boy, I can't and won't reveal your secrets. For they are for you to distribute not me. Not to the bigger question where shall I put you?"_

Abraxas mind flashed to all the tables he remembered. From the red and gold table that was too loud for their own good. To the silver and green table that was too arrogant for their own good. The only two tables he would want to be in was the bronze and gold table or the silver and blue. He faintly remembered the two being called Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Although he had heard that Cedric Diggory was in Hufflepuff, which would give them an unfair advantage. Though it could also boost their self esteem to a whole new light. However Abraxas really couldn't choose between the two.

 _"How very interesting, I have only met one other mind like yours in complexity. He was the one in fact to give you that scar,"_ the hat said in a soft voice and Abraxas immediately felt a growl work its way up his throat. Before he squashed it down. _"I understand that Voldemort is a touchy subject for your but it is the truth, and you shouldn't hide from the truth. It will only hurt you more in the end. Now I can see in your mind that you favor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw more so than Gryffindor and Slytherin. All for good reasons as you share all the characteristics for each house. You are loyal to one's that earn your trust. You are ambitious to help the ones you love and you are very clever in being able to do just that. You are very brave and courageous, you are also very intelligent and hard-working. So once again where to put you?"_

Abraxas felt as if his heart was about to burst with anticipation. However he knew which house he truly belonged in and his suspicions were proven correct, when the hat shouted out.

 _"BETTER BE RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. However I promise next chapter will be filled with a lot of action packed things. I also hope you like the house I chose for Abraxas. Sorry if it disappoints you. I am also republishing another story of mine due to requests, if you have a preference just comment the name of it or PM me.**

 **Also yes I know Harry or rather Abraxas is a Durmstang student, but Hogwarts has a claim on Harry Potter. I know it's sort of confusing and weird like I said in the first authors note. However, everything will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I was also wondering if I should get a tumblr or something like it so we can communicate easier.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **\- ShakespearePoet101**


End file.
